Pygmalion
by autarkeia
Summary: *FINALLY UPDATED!* Autarkeia does a little dance of glee... o.O Okay, summary: A mysterious person is killing blond-haired, blue-eyed girls and the disappearance of Relena's new friend couldn't have come at a worse time.
1. Catch Me If You Can

Author's Notes: After so long, I decided to revise my story slightly so that it flows a bit more smoothly. But don't worry!! The plot didn't change...there are just a few superficial grammatical changes. Um, this was (and I guess still is) my first Gundam Wing story. But sadly enough, I do not own the characters. So sad. Um, the story doesn't really follow any specific GW timeline, which explains why some of the characters may act contrary to their normal nature, yah? Anyways, I hope that you enjoy my story!  
  
PYGMALION  
  
Chapter One: Catch Me If You Can  
  
There is a legend known to many about the young and handsome sculptor who vowed against women and marriage, claiming them to be a waste of his time. So dedicated was he to his work that none could catch his attention, no matter how hard they tried. Then one day, when finishing up his latest masterpiece, the sculptor looked up and was surprised at what he had created. Of all the things to create...a woman?! So beautiful and exquistely detailed was this marble lady that Pygmalion, whose name the sculptor was, instantly fell in love and named her Galatea, which means "sleeping love."  
  
Alas, poor Pygmalion! For this young man, who had so eagerly scorned the affection of the female species, soon discovered how it felt to be on the receiving end. Despite his gifts of beautifully crafted jewelry and robes of fine silks and satins, the lonely young sculptor could not bring life to his beloved Galatea.  
  
On a day devoted to Aphrodite, Pygmalion went to her temple and prayed for a wife who looked just like Galatea. He sacrificed the statue of Galatea to Aphrodite in order for his wish to come true. Aphrodite was so pleased with his sacrifice that she granted his wish. As Pygmalion carried the statue from his home to the temple, it began to move. Aphrodite had granted his wish by bringing Galatea to life!  
  
Desperate, Pygmalion prayed that Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, might give to him a REAL bride similar to the ivory woman that had so easily captured his heart. So moved was Aphrodite by his heart-felt pleas that she granted his wish. And when Pygmalion returned home later that night, he was surprised to find Galatea, no longer an ivory woman but one of real flesh and bone!  
  
And with this knowledge, so starts the story of the enigmatic young sculptor who was as cold and unyielding as the marble he used for his exquisite creations. A new addition to their small kingdom, Heero Yuy was as mysterious as the dark side of the moon. No one knew who he was or where he came from but all were dying to find out...  
  
***  
  
"Catch me if you can, Duo!" the beautiful eighteen-year-old blonde yelled out, as she laughingly escaped her best friend's grasp yet again. The two teenagers were in the field, playing a rousing game of tag, unaware that someone was watching them.  
  
"Ha! Finally caught you Lena!" Duo cried out as he tackled her to the ground. "Now YOU'RE IT!" he exclaimed, running off before she could get up and tag him back. The two continued to chase each other until they both fell to the ground, gasping for air. "That *gasp* was *gasp* fun! We should *gasp* definitely do this *gasp* more often!"  
  
Once she had caught her breath, Relena replied, "That's for sure! But Millardo has been so overprotective lately, even more so than before, what with all of those mysterious killings..."  
  
"Yeah, but I can understand his concern. After all, Lena, all of the girls killed had blond hair and blue eyes, just like you! I mean, what if YOU'RE next?!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Hmmm...with all the protection I get between you and my family, I don't see how anyone can be so worried. For goodness sake, Duo, you'd think that the murderer was aiming directly for me!!" Relena said laughingly, then stopped at her friend's unusually serious expression. "Um, Duo? What is it? You're not usually this...solemn," she said nervously, "Don't tell me you actually think that?! For crying out loud, the murderer is not after me!!! It's just a coincidence that all the victims happened to be blond-haired and blue-eyed!"  
  
Suddenly, a twig snapped in the distance. "Lena, What was that?" Duo whispered.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered back, looking around, "But maybe we should get going. After all, it is getting kinda dark."  
  
"All right, let's go. Besides, Millardo is probably out of his mind with worry. And you and I both know that he isn't the nicest person when he's mad."  
  
As the two teenagers passed him by, the figure quietly blended into the shadows, his eyes following Relena's every move. When they were both out of sight, he walked towards the area that Relena had just vacated and stared down at the slight imprint left behind. Smiling gently, he lay down in the empty spot next to the still-warm imprint, and imagined her there. "Soon, Relena...soon, you'll be mine..." 


	2. Blue Eyes

Chapter Two: Blue Eyes  
  
When Duo and Relena got home, they noticed several police cars patrolling the area. "Hmmm, I wonder what's up," Duo commented as yet another car drove past them. "Hey, isn't that your neighbor's house that they're driving to, Lena?"   
  
Glancing at the house Duo was pointing to, Relena said, "You're right, it is. Gosh, I hope everything is okay..."  
  
Both teenagers picked their way through the crowd, where they found Relena's sister-in-law, Lucrezia Noin, being interviewed by one of the police officers. Before they could say anything, however, Relena heard her name being yelled out. Turning around, Relena found herself wrapped up in a strong embrace and heard her name being murmured over and over again in relief.  
  
"Millardo, you're *oof* crushing me!!"  
  
"Sorry Lena, it's just that we were all so worried when you didn't show up before dark."  
  
"You didn't have to call out the military, though! Damn! It's no wonder I don't have a line of suitors chasing after me." Sighing softly to herself, Relena gently extricated herself from out of her brother's confining embrace and stared at her brother in dismay. "Please don't tell me you didn't notify the police about my so-called disappearance. Please tell me I'm right and that this isn't another one of your acts of extreme overprotectiveness?"  
  
Suddenly, a small Chinese man with hair slicked back into a short ponytail approached the group. Dressed simply in loose-fitting khakis and a navy blue polo shirt, he said in a flat voice, "Pardon me sir, but I was wondering if you could spare me a moment of your time? I have a few questions that I'd like to ask you about the girl."  
  
Millardo turned around to face him, resignation apparent in his posture and expression. "All right then. If you'd like to join me over there?" he said, pointing towards a darkened corner, too far away for anything to be overheard, especially by Relena and Duo.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about," Duo commented as he watched the two men walk away.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be really serious because I've never seen my brother so solemn with anything that doesn't deal with mine or Noin's safety. And who's this girl that they're discussing? You don't suppose another one showed up, do you?"  
  
"I think that maybe-"  
  
Before Duo could finish answering, a young blond-haired man interrupted them, "Um, excuse me, but are you Relena Peacecraft?" At her nod, he said, "Great. Some lady asked me to get you for her. I think her name was Lucinda."  
  
"Lucinda? I don't know of any...Oh! You must mean Lucrezia! Can you tell me where she is? Maybe she can fill us in on what's happening." Following the young man, Relena and Duo stared in shock as they saw the normally calm and steadfast Lucrezia Noin looking very distraught and on the verge of tears. Running up to her, Relena hugged her tightly, lending support to the obviously exhausted woman. "What happened Noin?! Did anything happen to you or Millardo? Why are the police here? Someone fill me, PLEASE!!"  
  
After a short while, Noin shakily stood up and ran her fingers through her hair in a feeble attempt to regain her composure. Clearing her throat, she said, "Lena, thank God you're home. Do you remember Adriana Oki, our next-door neighbor's daughter that went missing a couple weeks ago? Well, her body washed up along the shores and the police found it today."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's terrible!" Relena said, gasping in shock, "How are Mr. and Mrs. Oki taking it?"  
  
"Well, they seem to be holding up but it's tough. I think they're going to stay with a couple of friends of theirs for a while...you know, to get away from all this..."  
  
As Noin's voice trailed off, Relena took Duo aside, glancing behind her worriedly. "I know that murder is always unpleasant, but as a doctor, I'd think that Noin was used to death."  
  
"It isn't that Duo, it's just that Adriana was one of Noin's close friends. When she went missing, Noin went-"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and a string of curses that would make sailors blush. "GOD! WHY IS THIS F***ING HAPPENING?! WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING TO CATCH THIS...THIS...MONSTER?! YOU'RE SO DAMN INCOMPETENT! WHAT ARE WE PAYING YOU FOR IF YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH THE BASTARD RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THESE DEATHS?!" The outburst was so unexpected, both teenagers turned around to find Noin working herself up into a fevered frenzy. Before they could do anything though, Millardo ran towards her and held her quivering body tight, in hopes of absorbing her pain and torment.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay. The police have hired a special investigator who's going to make the bastard pay for his crimes. So, calm down, okay?" Noin buried her head into her husband's shoulder and nodded sadly, remembering the happiness that used to shine in her friend's bright blue eyes...  
  
***  
  
Someplace far away...  
  
"P-p-please, sir, I'll give you anything you want, just let me go. Please?"  
  
The killer looked down at the frightened figure cowering in the corner and laughed gently. "Oh no, Relena, not just yet. You believe in God, right? You being such a pure, religious girl..." As his voice became softer, he whispered menacingly, "Well, then, you'd best begin confessing your sins because when I'm done with you, you'll see St. Peter and the Pearly Gates behind him, staring down at your pretty little face..."  
  
Whimpers of fear gradually rose to agonizing screams of torment so painful, it hurt the dead to hear them. Before long, the shrieks escalated to a huge crescendo, drowning out anything and everything. Then, all was unearthly still and the smell of death permeated the air. And inside the cave, the killer smiled in satisfaction as he watched the girl's blood seep into her silky blond hair... 


	3. Another Disappearance

Chapter Three: Another Disappearance  
  
"Bye Noin! I'll be back later, okay?" A blond blur raced through the hallway and out the door. Before Noin could respond, Relena was gone.  
  
"Wait, Lena! Where are you--? Damn that girl! She knows she shouldn't run off like that without letting us know, what with all the killings going on...still, it's been a while since I've seen Lena so carefree. Maybe it'll be all right--" Her commentary was cut short as her attention shifted to the television.  
  
"And this just in! Authorities found another mutilated body today just a few miles north of St. Mary's Cathedral. Nineteen-year-old Caitlin Callahan, shown here, was a novice ready to recite her vows when she went missing one month ago. A--"  
  
Noin quickly turned the television off, effectively cutting off the reporter's upsetting news. Hands shaking, she whispered, "Oh my God! Relena's out there...alone..."  
  
***  
  
'Whew, I didn't think I'd ever get away,' Relena thought as she slowed her pace down to a leisurely walk. 'Everyone has been so uptight about the killings, it's crazy. But at least today I'll have some time to myself.'  
  
As Relena continued walking, she heard the sounds of a chisel striking stone. 'Hmmm, I wonder what that is.' Following the sounds, she came upon a small clearing where she saw a young man chipping away at a block of marble. Not wanting to disturb him, she padded softly across the grass and was about to glance over his shoulder at the sculpture when he suddenly turned and pinned her down with an icy stare.  
  
Shivering despite the heat, Relena nervously cleared her throat and said, "H-Hi! I heard you working so I thought that I'd come over and introduce myself. M y name's Relena, by the way, but everyone calls me Lena."  
  
The sculptor continued to stare at her before he finally turned and resumed his work. 'Um, I guess that means I can stay,' she thought to herself. She walked around to look at the stone and was shocked at what she saw. Two figures were entwined with each other, both trying to be free but unable to because of their shared marble prison. Pain was apparent in every line and curve but Relena wasn't sure if the pain was part of the creation or its creator.  
  
The strangest thing, though, was that one of the figures looked vaguely familiar...  
  
"That's, um, a really great sculpture you have there," she said lamely, "How long have you been working on it?" When the young man failed to respond, Relena glanced over at him, taking in his unruly brown hair and impassive Prussian blue eyes.  
  
'I wonder what it is about him that fascinates me so much. He's handsome, true, but I've seen other guys who are much more handsome than he. And what's with this silent treatment? I've heard of creative focus but this is ridiculous!!' Hoping to get a response from him, she continued to badger him with questions about himself and his work, sometimes interjecting a few comments about herself until finally he spoke.  
  
"Do you always talk so much?" he asked quietly.  
  
Grinning brightly, Relena said, "Nah, only when I fail to get a response. Normally, my friend Duo is the one shooting his mouth off. But, since you're in a talkative mood, why don't you tell me what your name is?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
At a loss for words, Relena sputtered, "Why do I want to know?! Um, how about common courtesy? Jeez, with your attitude, it's no wonder no one hangs out with you!"  
  
"Perhaps I prefer it that way--"  
  
Before he could continue, she burst out saying, "Okay, y'know what? I got the picture loud and clear. You obviously want to be alone with your, your sculpture so I'll go! I hope you and it have a wonderful life together!!" And with that, she stormed off, not knowing that the young brown-haired, blue-eyed sculptor was still watching her.  
  
As he caught the last glimpse of her, he whispered, "It was nice meeting you, Relena. My name's Heero Yuy."  
  
***  
  
Relena hurried off, unsure of why she was acting like such a spoiled brat. 'Normally I'm really rational. I wonder why he affects me like that? I mean, Duo says things to aggravate me all the time but I've never given into my temper. But with him, all he has to do is simply open his mouth and I fly off the handle!! What's up with that?! Aargh!!'  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone calling her name. 'What now?' she groaned silently to herself.  
  
Pasting a cheerful smile on her face, she turned around and saw two dark-haired boys walking towards her. 'Hmmm, I wonder if that's him coming to apologize? Yeah right, Lena! Get a grip!' As they drew closer, she recognized one of the figures immediately and called out, "Hey Duo! Who's your friend?"  
  
Before he could answer, the mysterious figure spoke in a chiding tone, "Lena! I'm hurt that you don't remember me! It hasn't been that long, has it?"  
  
"R-Rian? Is that you?!" At his affirming nod, Relena shrieked in surprise and launched herself into his arms. "Omigosh! It is you! How have you been? When did you get here? Are you back for good? Where are you living? How are your parents--?"  
  
"Whoa girl, calm down. First, I'm doing well. I got back today. Yes, I'm back for good and I'm living at my old house. Now, are there any other questions that you'd like me to answer?"  
  
She laughed at his wry expression and replied, "Nah, I'm just so happy that you're back! Gosh, I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
Relena stepped back to take a good long look at her best friend and instantly noted the differences. Rian had changed over the years. He was grown taller and leaner, and his face lacked the innocence he had before. He looked ready to take on anyone and everyone but how could that be? The Rian that she had known and loved hated fighting and tried to prevent it whenever possible. Could the years have changed him that much? Shaking her head in denial, Relena smiled brightly and asked, "So, what are you doing tonight? If you're not busy, I'm sure that Millardo and Noin would love to see you."  
  
Rian had seen the confusion in Relena's eyes and wondered at it but decided not to comment. Grinning, he said, "Sure, I'd love to see your brother, but who's Noin? Is she your brother's new girlfriend?"  
  
Smiling broadly, Relena replied, "I guess you could say that. Noin is Millardo's wife. They got married a year ago. Since my parents decided to go on their second honeymoon, I'm staying with them for a while so dinner will be at their house. Does six sound okay to you?"  
  
"Sounds great to me. Well, I still gotta go run some errands so I'll meet up with you later, okay? See ya later, alligator!"  
  
"In a while, crocodile!"  
  
Relena watched him walk off and shook her head, remembering the times they used to share, including their corny, but traditional, farewell phrases. Turning around, she saw Duo staring at her curiously. "What?! Is there something on me? What are you staring at?!"  
  
Duo just shook his head. "Nothing. I just didn't know that you knew Rian." Watching the retreating figure, he asked in a nonchalant voice, "So, how exactly do you know him? I mean, he just moved in today."  
  
"Well, Rian used to live here but he moved away four years ago. Back then, we used to cause so much trouble!" she said with a laugh, "Most of the time, it was my fault but he came up with some pretty good ideas too! There was this one time when we..."  
  
***  
  
The dark-eyed figure watched her from among the shadows, admiring the smooth curve of her cheek and the lithe gracefulness with which she walked. Her silky blond hair flowed behind her and he watched as she gently pushed some of it behind her ear. She was talking to that boy again, he thought in disgust. The one with the ridiculously long braid. Lucky for him she had never shown any interest else the world would be short one brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. 


	4. The Faceless Angel

Chapter Four: The Faceless Angel  
  
"There must be something I can do to make him open up to me. I mean, just yesterday, I could have sworn that he smiled at me. Plus, he finally told me his name a few days ago. Heero Yuy..." Just saying the name sent shivers down her spine. A handsome young sculptor with a very mysterious past. What more could a curious teenage girl ever hope to dream of, if not her very own mystery man?  
  
"Heero Yuy..." Relena repeated the name softly to herself, lost in idyllic fantasies. "Maybe he's really a rich prince who's come across some hard times, forcing him to sculpt for a living. Or maybe he's a world-renowned warrior taking a short respite from battle. Gosh, the possibilities are endless. Just who exactly are you, Heero? There's something about you that makes me want to unravel the mystery surrounding you but at the same time, there's a deep pain that makes me want to protect you from the world. An enigma is what you are...a complete puzzle."  
  
Shaking her head in puzzlement, Relena took the basket she had prepared earlier and dashed out the door before Noin could ask where she was going. Not that she had any reason to be worried or anything. After all, things at the Sanq Kingdom had been quiet for the past couple of weeks. Too quiet, according to Duo, but Relena chalked it all up to his overly active imagination. 'Caitlin's body was the last one found. I wonder if that signals an end to the killing spree. God, I hope so. Living in constant fear was really starting to get to me. Duo even had me convinced that the killer was really after me!! Hmmm, I wonder where Duo has been lately? Ever since Rian came to town, those two have been thick as thieves. And knowing the trouble that both can get into, I just hope that everyone is prepared because I doubt Duo will take any prisoners!' Laughing silently at the thought, she continued to walk the already familiar and worn-out path to a small cottage at the edge of the clearing. HIS cottage.  
  
Even before he saw her, he sensed her presence from the soft scent of jasmine that filled the air. Over the past weeks, he had grown fond of the smell of jasmine, a fact that startled and frightened him. Who was she that she could create such havoc within him? Some bewitched creature perhaps, sent from the gods to punish him for the coldness that surrounded his heart? Or maybe his savior, who had finally come to free him from the torment that haunted his nights and darkened his days? Whatever she was, Heero was certain that Relena Peacecraft, the object of so many fantasies and nightmares, was a distraction and a nuisance of the worst kind. She...meddled. That's what she did. Always trying to open him up, to break through the stone exterior and reveal the beauty within. What she didn't know was that there was no beauty inside him, of that he was sure. After all, his parents had tried to find it and look what had happened to them. Now they were nothing more than a block of marble that lay untouched beneath his hands.  
  
Rough, callused hands. The kind of hands that showed only hardness but could be gentle when their master willed it. The kind of hands that could create beauty or destruction. "Such an enigma," she murmured softly. As she drew closer, she noted with some surprise and pleasure that he was wearing the shirt she had given him a few days ago. After badgering and bugging him, Heero had finally agreed to accompany her into town, a fact that had astounded not only her but the entire village. Apparently, in all the time he had been there, he had never once set foot in the village, thus adding to the mystery that shrouded him completely, making him all the more untouchable. But he hadn't been untouchable that day. He had smiled and spoken softly to many of the townspeople, causing them to reassess their initial impression of the young sculptor. And by the end of the day, not only had he changed their minds, he had also won their hearts when he risked his life to save a little girl from being mowed down by a careless driver.  
  
No, Heero Yuy wasn't untouchable, merely untouched. Like an unfinished statue, he still required some work and Relena intended that she be the person to do it. So slowly, bit by bit, she chipped away the rough edges to uncover the masterpiece that lay beneath. And not a day went by that she wasn't thrilled by some new discovery she made while working on "Operation Heero," as she affectionately termed it.  
  
"So, what are you working on today? Are you still finishing up 'Soulmates?'" she asked, referring to the piece she had seen him working on the very first day they'd met. Her question was answered with a soft grunt and she sighed in frustration. "Please don't tell me you're reverting back to Mr. Silent and Mysterious Sculptor again! We were doing so well! Plus, I see that you're wearing the shirt I got you. I knew blue was your color, instead of that ugly green thing you always insist on wearing..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she got a closer look at his current sculpture. "Oh Heero," she breathed, "She's beautiful."  
  
A delicate angel with fragile wings was beginning to take shape from beneath his talented hands. It was so realistically carved, it seemed as if, at any given moment, the angel would fly off her marble pedestal and into the heavens. But something was missing... "Her face, Heero. What happened to her face?"  
  
Refusing to answer her question, he took a sheet from beside the table and swiftly covered it, successfully hiding it from her prying eyes. Turning around to face the now pouting Relena, he smiled grimly and asked, "So, what brings you here today? Is that food you're carrying?"  
  
"W-what? Oh, you mean this," she said, holding up the basket she had brought with her, "Um, yeah, I thought that since it was such a nice day, we should go outside and have a little picnic. That is, if it's okay with you?" At his affirming nod, they both headed outside towards the park near his house.  
  
***  
  
"Man, that was hilarious! Did you see her face when you 'proposed' to her? Heehee, priceless...that's what it was. Gosh, I wish Lena was here so that she could have seen it too. Hmmm, that reminds me, where is that girl?! It seems like forever since we've seen her."  
  
"Y'know, that's a good question. Since that one dinner with Lena and her family, I haven't seen or heard from her either." Rian shrugged carelessly and said, "Oh well. We can always stop by her house later on and see if she wants to come out and play."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. But what do you want to do now?" Duo asked, a mischievious glint entering his vivid blue eyes. "After all, there's still plenty of time to raise a little hell in the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
"How about we go to the park and cause a little mischief among the little lovebirds that reside there? I'm sure that that'll be lots of fun!"  
  
"Let's go!" And with that, two teenage boys ran towards the park where the object of their discussion and her new companion were currently having their picnic. 


	5. Caught!!

Chapter Five: Caught!!  
  
"Hey man! Check those two out!! Damn, any closer and they'd be one person! Do you think they ever come up for air?"  
  
"Heehee, doesn't look like it! I wonder how long before they stop? Ten to one it'll take them five, no ten, minutes before stopping--" Duo's voice faltered as he noticed another couple sitting underneath the huge oak tree reserved for those "special couples." The girl, in particular, caught his eye. "Rian! Isn't that Lena over there? Who's the guy with her?"  
  
Rian's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're right. It IS her. But I've never seen him before. What's say we go over and introduce ourselves?"  
  
***  
  
"Try another canapé, Heero. They're really good, aren't they? Noin made them fresh this morning, said they were for some 'special guest.' So you better appreciate all the trouble I went through for that canapé you're enjoying!"  
  
Her rampage was cut short by the sound of someone calling her name. "Huh? Who's that?" Relena turned around, only to see Duo and Rian heading towards her. "What?! What are they doing here?"  
  
"Hey Lena! Long time no see! Man, where have you been lately? Never at home, never at our usual hangout, never anywhere!! And who's your new BOYFRIEND, huh? Aren't you gonna introduce us?"  
  
Relena sighed tiredly, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Duo, Rian, Heero. Heero, I'm sad to admit it but these two numbskulls are my closest friends, Duo and Rian."  
  
The three young men assessed each other and nodded their heads in silent greeting. 'Oh brother. I thought that Duo would at least make an effort to talk. I wonder how Heero is handling this?' Snapping out of her reverie, Relena was amazed to see Duo and, "Omigosh! Is that Heero?!"  
  
"Shhh! Don't talk so loudly, Lena! Duo dared Heero to sneak up behind that girl...y'know, sort of as an initiation-type thing. After all, if he's gonna start hanging out with us, we need to see if he can hold his own--"  
  
Rian's voice was interrupted by a shrill scream and husky male laughter. "Well, whaddaya know? He's not as stiff as he seems..." Rian said, amusement tingeing his every word.  
  
A petite woman with short dark-blue hair shook herself dry of the drink that had just splashed all over her. Face contorted with anger, she began yelling at the now remorseful Heero and the still-smirking Duo.  
  
"Duo! You jerk! You scared the living daylights outta me! And look!" she exclaimed, groaning at the mess before her, "You made me spill my drink all over my new outfit! Aaargh! You are the most annoying and insensitive jerk that I have ever known!!"  
  
"Awww, c'mon Hilde. It's not THAT bad. I think that pink is definitely your color...it compliments your eyes beautifully! Plus, why are you getting mad at ME for? I'm not even the one who made you spill! HE DID!" Duo said cheerfully, pointing at Heero.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Maxwell," Heero grumbled beneath his breath, "Out of the frying pan and straight into the fire. Yup, I'm definitely gonna get you back for all this." Taking a deep breath, Heero calmly met the gaze of the still irate Hilde and said, "I'm terribly sorry if I made you spill your drink. You see, Duo was just commenting on how beautiful he thought you were but since he's so shy, he was unable to tell you his true feelings. That's why I had to help him catch your attention. And...since you now have each other's attention, why don't I leave you two lovebirds alone? Well, it was nice meeting you, Hilde. Hope to see both you and Duo together REAL soon!"  
  
Before Duo could say anything, Heero ran off, snickering softly at the stricken look on Duo's face. When he finally reached Relena and Rian, his smile quickly turned to a frown as he noticed how comfortable the two were in each other's presence. 'A little TOO comfortable,' his mind whispered gleefully, 'I guess you're not so special after all.' Refusing to acknowledge the traitorous thoughts running rampant through his head, Heero smiled widely at the pair. "I think that Duo is gonna be busy for a little while. Relena, what would you like to do now?"  
  
Curious about what had happened, Relena opened her mouth to ask when she suddenly noticed the time. "Oh shoot! Is that the correct time? I'm supposed to meet up with my brother and his dinner guests in half an hour! I have to go or else Noin is gonna KILL ME!" She hurriedly packed up the basket and stood up to leave. "I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you guys like this but Millardo said that this dinner was really important and that I should be there. I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow, okay? Bye!" And without any further notice, she ran off.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now? Should we go and rescue Duo from Hilde or should we just let him suffer a little while longer?" Rian asked, turning around to face Heero, only to find him gone. "Hmmm, strange guy. I wonder what exactly HIS story is? Oh well, I better go help Duo out...He starting to look a little green around the edges."  
  
***  
  
Relena quickly rushed home, flung the picnic basket into the pantry, and ran up the stairs into her room, all before Noin could comment upon her whereabouts. "What to wear, what to wear?" she muttered beneath her breath. "Aha! I found it!" Seeming like an answer to her prayers, the dress hung in the far corner of her immense closet. It was a plain dress but one designed to last forever due to the simple elegance of its style and cut. And the deep rose color offset her complexion perfectly. Hastily donning the dress, Relena twisted her hair up into a very complex French twist, leaving a few tendrils to float gently around her face. Deciding to forgo any makeup except for some clear lip gloss, she rushed down the stairs, just in time to see her sister-in-law opening the door.  
  
"Welcome everyone! I'm so glad that you all could make it. It's been so long since we've all seen each other...there's so much catching up to do!" As Noin opened the door a little further, two men in their early to mid-twenties stepped in, along with a beautiful woman with long blond hair.  
  
Hardly daring to believe her eyes, Relena ran up to hug the two men, both of whom were her absolutely favorite people in the whole world, besides her brother and Noin, of course. "Trowa! Quatre! What are you guys doing here?! When Millardo said that he was having some 'special guests' over, I thought he meant someone old and stuffy, not you two!" Relena groaned internally at her comment. 'Oh God, Relena! How much lamer sounding can you get? Thank goodness for the dress you're wearing. At least it'll make you LOOK more mature in his eyes.'  
  
To her profound relief, both men laughed at her comment and returned her hugs with ones of their own. Before she could say anything else to embarrass herself, Millardo spoke. "So, Quatre! I hear that congratulations are in order! Is it safe to presume that the lovely lady accompanying you is your new bride-to-be?"  
  
Both Quatre and his fiancé blushed becomingly. "Thank you for your kind words, Millardo. Please, allow me to introduce to you the woman who has agreed to make me the happiest man in the world...Ms. Dorothy Catalonia! Dorothy, these are two of my closest friends, Trowa and Millardo, his wife, Noin, and of course, my very favorite cousin, Lena."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Catalonia. I trust your visit to the Sanq Kingdom has been enjoyable so far?" Relena inquired politely.  
  
"It has, thank you for asking. And may I say that it's a pleasure to finally meet you all," Dorothy answered, pale blue eyes gleaming with good-natured humor, "Quatre has told me so much about everyone, I feel like we're already old friends. But please, call me Dorothy. After all, soon we'll be family, right?" 


	6. Festive Tears

Chapter Six: Festive Tears  
  
"Dammit!" the young Chinese man shouted, his black eyes flashing. "How is it f**king possible for a SERIAL KILLER, and a sadistic one at that, to escape my notice?! There is no rhyme or reason to his killings...the only similarities I see between each victim are their f**king hair and eyes!"  
  
"Wufei, calm down. There is no sense in shouting about it...you'll only get yourself more riled up. Yes, I know that it must infuriate you that the bastard got away, but--"  
  
"But nothing, Sally. The pimp is up to something and it definitely isn't good. However, with no killings during the last couple months, his trail has gotten cold, leaving us with no evidence upon which to act on. All we can do is wait for his next victim but when that happens, it may be too late..."  
  
***  
  
Relena sighed. They were shouting again but this time, they made no effort to hide it. She just didn't get it. During all those times she'd seen them together, they seemed so happy and in love but lately...lately, something was wrong. Something, no someone, was tearing them apart and she had a sinking suspicion she KNEW the person behind it all.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, I'd like you to meet one of my closest friends, Duo. Unfortunately, Heero and Rian weren't able to come so I can't introduce you to--" her voice ended abruptly when she saw Dorothy run up to Rian and throw herself into his arms. 'Whoa! How on earth do those two know each other?' Looking to Quatre for explanations, she could see that her cousin was just as bewildered as she was. Turning around, Relena examined the two people and was surprised to see them arguing about something? 'Hmmm, curiouser and curiouser...they barely see each other and already they're fighting. This is getting really weird...'  
  
"Now that's strange," Trowa reflected, his deep brown eyes calmly taking in the quarrelling couple. "Dorothy seemed really happy to see that guy but as they started talking, all hell broke loose. Any comments, Quatre?"  
  
Her normally cheerful cousin had a decidedly un-cheerful look on his face, Relena observed. Though there was no anger evident, Quatre stood so stiffly, it looked as if he would break into two at any given moment. Suddenly, as if the spell had been lifted, both Dorothy and Rian stopped arguing and headed towards two extremely curious people and one extraordinarily rigid fiancé.  
  
As the two approached, Quatre stepped forward, a questioning look in his eyes. But instead of going to him, the blond-haired woman flushed and avoided his gaze. "Um, I'm so sorry about that but um, Rian and I were discussing something and things kind of got out of hand," Dorothy said apologetically, her pale blue eyes pleading for forgiveness. "It's just that I um, knew um, Rian before I met Quatre and we had some catching up to do. When Rian moved away a few months ago, he left no address behind and I thought I'd never see him again only to find out he was here! Suffice it to say, I was really happy to see him again..."  
  
Feigning cheerfulness, Quatre spoke, a small smile forced to his slightly clenched lips. "That's all right, Dorothy. It's understandable that you and--Rian, was it?--had a lot of things to talk about. But, now that we're all together, shall we get going? After all, the reservations I made were for six."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Except for the shaky start, dinner had been a pleasant affair, Relena recalled. Quatre had loosened up and eventually befriended Rian, despite the earlier tension between the two.  
  
However, old habits die-hard and with Dorothy spending more and more time with Rian, Quatre's jealousy had flared up again; this time, with a vengeance. But because of his kind nature, he had continued to ignore it until it became too much for any mortal man to bear, resulting in an intense shouting match, similar to the one occurring now.  
  
Feeling an intense need for some fresh air and pleasant company, Relena ran out the door, in search of Heero. On her way to his cottage, she was surprised yet pleased to see both Duo and Hilde walking together ahead of her. 'Hmmm, I wonder what's up with those two?' Grinning broadly, she snuck up behind them and jumped onto Duo's back, laughing hysterically at his feeble attempts to throw her off.  
  
"What that--?! Lena, is that you? Where have you been hiding these past weeks? It's like you turned ghost or something!" Duo admonished, his head straining to catch a glimpse of his friend.  
  
"Where have I been?! You mean, where have YOU been?!" Lowering her voice to a soft murmur, she whispered, "And what's with Hilde? Are you guys finally an item?"  
  
Blushing faintly, Duo gave a sheepish nod, looking slightly chagrined at Relena's hoot of laughter. "Shhh, hush up, Lena! And get off, will ya? Jeez, you've gotten heavy!"  
  
Ignoring her still red friend, Relena turned to a curious Hilde and chirped, "Hey Hilde, how have you been? Is Duo treating you right?"  
  
Like her boyfriend, the dark-haired girl blushed profusely and nodded shyly. "Hi Relena. I've heard so much about you from Duo; it's nice to actually meet you."  
  
"Same here," she said with a big grin, "Anyways, I better be going since I promised my friend that I'd meet up with him." Hesitating slightly, she tentatively asked if the couple cared to join her and was relieved when both replied no. Not that she'd mind of course, it's just that...Just what, exactly? Since when did she feel a desire to keep Heero all to herself? Not liking where her thoughts were heading, she shook her head, just in time to hear Duo and Hilde say their good-byes.  
  
Watching them walk off together, holding hands, brought a small pang to her heart and for a short moment, Relena wished that she had that too. But there was no one there for her, at least, no one she wanted. Sighing softly, she turned and walked the rest of the way to Heero's cottage, wondering what the young sculptor was doing.  
  
***  
  
At that moment, Heero was finishing up the final touches to his latest masterpiece, an angel with wings posed in flight. Her delicate features caught and held his attention, making him wonder why she looked so familiar. Suddenly, surprisingly, he realized that she looked like Relena. Had he deliberately done it or was his subconscious trying to tell him something?  
  
Before he could admit anything to himself, the sound the footsteps were heard outside his door. Grabbing a sheet, he quickly covered the sculpture and put it aside, well out of the way of any prying eyes. Taking a deep breath, Heero calmly walked over to the door and opened up to reveal a very flustered Relena.  
  
"Took you long enough! What were you doing in there...daydreaming?! Or maybe you have someone there with you?" When he shook his head no, Relena let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and smiled broadly. "Awww, no company tonight? That's okay, I don't have any either. So, since that's the case, we should go out and do something. Sound good to you?"  
  
Heero smiled inwardly at Lena's obvious discomfort and nodded in agreement. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Hm? Oh! Um well, there's a festival going on tonight in celebration of Aphrodite and her son Eros. Do you wanna go to that?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Or we could always just catch a movie--"  
  
"No, the festival sounds fine. When does it start?"  
  
"Well, it's actually a week long thing. People from all over the Sanq Kingdom come to the capital so that they can set up booths and games. Also, couples visit a special shrine dedicated completely to the Goddess of Love and leave little mementos to honor their love."  
  
"So it's a holiday dedicated to love?"  
  
Completely embarrassed by now and wishing that she had never brought it up, Relena gulped and nodded, blushing as red as a tomato. "Yeah, but not everyone does it. Just old married couples, y'know, those who have already dedicated their entire lives to each other." Praying that he wouldn't push any further, she sighed in relief when Heero turned away, saying, "Okay. Just let me change out of these clothes and then we'll leave."  
  
***  
  
The air was alive with excitement as both children and grown-ups alike wandered up and down the streets, oohing and aahing at the fanciful sights that surrounded them. Garlands of flowers decorated the booths and brightly painted paper lanterns hung from wires strung above, adding to the romantic atmosphere.  
  
Relena was amazed at all the couples she saw. Everywhere she looked, there were people laughing and touching, secure in their love for each other. Releasing a small sigh, she glanced up at her companion and wondered what he was thinking. Hopefully, he didn't take this as a sign. If he did... Shivering slightly at the thought, she noticed a small shadow from the corner of her eye. Turning completely around, she looked for the shadow again, only to find it gone. 'That was strange,' she thought, 'I could've sworn there was a person lurking around that corner. Hmmm, I guess not.'  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Lena? You looked confused," Heero asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Wha-? Oh no, nothing wrong." Laughing nervously, she glanced around her, looking for something to distract him. "Oh look! There are some friends of mine! Let's go join them, okay?"  
  
Not waiting for a response, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Duo, Hilde, Rian, Dorothy, Quatre, and Trowa stood talking. "Hey guys! So you all decided to come and join in the festivities, huh? Us too! Is it okay if we join you?"  
  
At their knowing grins, Relena let go of Heero's hand, finally conscious that she had been holding it the entire time. Blushing faintly, she refused to look at Heero, afraid of what she might see lurking in the depths of his Prussian blue eyes. Instead, she was surprised and mortified when she heard Heero whisper softly in her ear, "Are you sure you want to hang out with them? We could just as easily go off on our own."  
  
Turning her head slightly, she was caught off-guard at the closeness between the two of them and stood there, mesmerized by the intense look in his eyes. It was only when someone coughed loudly that her trance ended. Embarrassed beyond words, she spun around to face a grinning Duo, a sympathetic Hilde, a curious Trowa, a concerned Quatre and Dorothy, and an indifferent Rian.  
  
Thankfully, no one said a word and the awkwardness quickly passed away. As more and more time passed, Relena found herself getting more into the whole spirit of the occasion and even joked around with Heero about their previous faux pas. An added bonus was the obvious contentment that radiated from a glowing Dorothy who was currently attached at the hip with Quatre.  
  
"I'm glad to see that Dorothy and your cousin have reconciled. I was afraid that I had made a complete mess of things." Upon hearing Rian's voice, Relena glanced his way expectantly, waiting for him to continue.  
  
Running a hand through tousled black hair, he forged on, his words running into themselves, turning them into a completely incoherent string of thoughts. "I thought that maybe we could still be friends, that maybe I could regain what I lost when I moved away. But I guess she saw it as something more. And I didn't know what to do. You've gotta believe me, Lena! You know I would never try to come between Quatre and Dorothy, they're too good for each other. Plus, there's someone else in my life right now. Someone I care for too much to risk having a simple fling with Dorothy. You do believe me, don't you, Lena?"  
  
Sighing softly, she nodded in relief, saying, "I believe you, Rian. I'm just glad that things are better between Quatre and Dorothy. But just to be on the safe side, it may be better for you to keep a low profile around those two. Y'know, kinda as a safety precaution."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Plus, I heard that Quatre's pretty good with the sword. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side anytime soon." Rian grinned, then tried to suppress a yawn. "Man, am I tired. I think I'm gonna call it quits for the evening and head back to my place."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, the festival has barely started!"  
  
"Nah, I'm really exhausted. Thanks for asking, though. Anyways, I'm gonna get going. Say bye to everyone for me, will ya? I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Thanks, Lena!" With that, he gave her a small wave and disappeared into the crowds of people still celebrating.  
  
'I wonder what's up with Rian, he's normally not this mysterious.' Shrugging to herself, she rejoined her friends just in time to hear them laughing at something Heero had said. Curious, she asked, "Hey guys. What's so funny?" At their sheepish looks, her suspicion grew and she looked each person straight in the face before settling on Heero. However, his impassive stare revealed nothing and she threw up her hands in mock frustration. "Alright then, you don't have to tell me but just remember, I know where you live and I WILL get you back later on." Satisfied with his cornered look, she smiled brightly and linked her arm with his. "Shall we get moving, then?"  
  
The rest of evening seemed to go by in a blur. Relena remembered laughing at Duo when he got tossed into the goldfish pond and teasing Hilde when the couple was caught kissing at the shrine. She also remembered Quatre and Dorothy offering a small dedication to the Goddess of love and Trowa winning a small clown toy for her at the dart booth. But what she remembered most was the delicately crafted glass rose that Heero gave her just as everyone left their own separate ways.  
  
Yup, the night had indeed been a magical one, Relena thought. As she readied herself for bed, she hummed a soft tune then stopped when she heard a soft rustling sound outside. Chuckling at Dorothy and Quatre's form of "making up," she gently picked up the glass rose and sniffed it appreciatively, admiring its delicate scent of jasmine. A sharp cracking sound startled her out of her reverie, causing her to drop the rose onto the floor. Fortunately, it wasn't broken. However, before she could place the rose back onto the table, loud shouts filled the air and ended with a door slamming with such violence, it shook the entire house. Greatly concerned, she glanced out the window in time to see Dorothy driving off in her car and Quatre staring at her, sadness etched onto his face. Just as she was turning around, Relena caught his soft whisper, her heart almost breaking at the finality of his words.  
  
"Goodbye, Dorothy."  
  
***  
  
Pale blond hair shimmered in the faint sunlight that filtered through the cracks in the cave's ceiling. "W-Where am I?" Dorothy asked groggily, her sleepy blue eyes unable to recognize her eerie surroundings.  
  
The reddish-brown markings that stained the cave's interior flooded her senses, overpowering her with the scent of blood and fear. "What IS this place?" she whispered, horrified by the images that filled her head, "The last thing I remember is arguing with Quatre over Rian. Oh God, what a fool I've been, realizing too little too late that Quatre is the one I love, not Rian--" Tears filled her eyes but she refused to submit to the rising hysteria that threatened to overtake her and blinked back her tears. Suddenly, her fear-sharpened senses picked up the faint sounds of a person's footsteps. Her heart quickened with the hope that someone had found her and was coming to rescue her but when the person finally drew near, that little flicker of hope quickly died as her kidnapper's identity became more frighteningly clear.  
  
"It's you!" she breathed, unable to believe her eyes. At his grim nod, she burst out laughing, the hysteria she had kept in check finally bubbling forth, tingeing every hate-filled word she spoke. "You...you FOOL! My God, after all this time, all this endless searching, it was you all along! What do you hope to accomplish by all this? Lena's love?! She will NEVER love you once she discovers your secret, H--"  
  
"Shut up!!" he screamed, slapping her so hard, Dorothy's head snapped back. "You don't know what you're talking about. Relena will love me, won't you, Relena? Yesss, I knew that we'd be together, forever and always..."  
  
The cave was soon filled with the sound of insane laughter and Dorothy closed her eyes, refusing to look at her executor, a man they had all trusted and admired. Sadness welled up within her and heart heavy with resignation, she succumbed to the tears she had refused to shed until now. Using her last breath, she struggled to say the words that had been hidden for so long, hoping against hope that he would somehow hear them. "I love you, Quatre. I'm so sorry for all I've put you through and I wish...I wish that I could take back everything I've said. Quatre..." the name slipped off lifeless lips as blood once again stained the cave's floor. 


	7. Hurtful Truths

Author's Notes: I LIIIIIVE!! Heehee! Although it took a really long time, here is the seventh chapter of "Pygmalion." I'm so incredibly sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated this story but I was suffering from lack of inspiration. BOOOO!! O.o Anyways, thanks so much for the super kind reviews and hopefully, your interest will still be piqued by the end of this chapter. Okay then, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Seven: Hurtful Truths  
  
Burning candles flickered steadily, casting menacing shadows across the cave's dark stone walls. At the base of the cave stood a small shrine upon which was littered an abundance of photographic images, each capturing the same subject in the act of doing something at once personal and intimate. Small, expensive trinkets were scattered around the images, ranging from a beautiful silver-handled brush set to discarded pieces of trash.  
  
A shallow blue clay bowl, inlaid with iridescent pieces of shell and creamy shards of bone, held bits and pieces of colorful fabric laced with the delicate scent of jasmine. In front of the bowl lay several strands of shimmering blond hair, bound together by a silken cord the color of the night sky.  
  
Beyond the shrine, a low moaning sound could be heard, interspersed by soft sniffles and heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, so sorry. But I TOLD you to be good, to behave. Why couldn't you just listen for once?"  
  
The husky voice, belonging to a young man with haunting dark blue eyes, halted as he stared down sightlessly at the unmoving woman, held closely to his chest. He was mad with grief and in his crazed state, could not differentiate the real from the fake.  
  
"Oh Relena," he moaned sadly, "Don't you get it? We BELONG together and now, NO ONE will ever be able to separate us."  
  
He petted the blond hair, now stained red with blood, softly, reverently, as though his victim could feel his slimy caresses and appreciate them. Suddenly, as though cold water had been splashed onto him, he stopped and pulled away from the woman, revulsion etched onto his otherwise handsome features.  
  
"Ugh! You're not Relena! You're nothing more than a common tramp, useless now that you're dead!"  
  
Standing up, unheeding of the body that plopped onto the hard, stone floor, he turned away and caught a glimpse of his shrine. An eerie sort of peacefulness came over his features and with a maniacally happy smile, he stepped out of the cave and into the light.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me one thing, Relena…are you really trying to protect me or do you just enjoy hurting me?"  
  
Shock marred the pale young woman's delicate features as she dropped lifelessly into the well-cushioned chair behind her. In a small, sad voice, she whispered, "How can you say that, Quatre? You know that I love you, that I wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt-"  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THESE THINGS?!"  
  
The accusing look he gave her made her wince as though in pain. Why was she telling him these things? Everyone knew, especially herself, that Quatre was almost mad with grief at Dorothy's disappearance, refusing to believe that his beloved fiancé was dead. Worse still was the mysterious connection between Dorothy and Rian, now rendered unsolvable due to Dorothy's death and Rian's unusually close-mouthed behavior.  
  
Relena opened her mouth to respond but found herself unable to, not wanting to inflict any more pain upon her cherished cousin. She glanced away, silent tears streaming down her face as she heard his soft footsteps fade away, then the sound of a door slamming so hard, the walls shook.  
  
Looking down at the grainy photograph clutched tightly in her hand, she stared down at the image of the smiling couple, the closeness shared between the two obvious from their knowing looks and gentle embrace. Weariness came over her and Relena sank even further into the sturdy oak chair, the photograph slipping slowly from her cold, limp fingers.  
  
"Oh Rian…how COULD you?"  
  
***  
  
The small, humbly furnished cottage, constructed from stone and wood, was located just beyond the glen. To those passing by, the cottage looked like nothing more than a simple home, as there was nothing truly remarkable about it. To a more discerning eye, however, beauty could be seen amidst the cottage's clean, architectural lines and the lush, sweet-smelling flora surrounding it. To the eyes of a REAL connoisseur, true beauty lay in the cottage's owner whose dark, handsome features and intense, brooding nature made the hearts of every village girl, including a certain fickle-minded blonde, swoon with delight every time he passed by.  
  
Little did anyone know, however, that there was more to this handsome young man than his good looks and extraordinary sculpting talent. For every once in a while, when no one was the wiser, this mysterious young man would black out completely, allowing his subconscious, so long buried deep beneath the mind's surface, to emerge and gain full control of his body and his soul.  
  
It was during these moments that the sculptor's most precious times were stolen, never to be revealed to anyone, not even the sculptor, himself. And it is during these occasions that no sound emerges from the humble little cottage beyond the glen. For the sculptor, to whom art is everything, rarely takes time to rest unless in the company of his one and only…his muse, otherwise known as Relena.  
  
***  
  
"DAMMIT!!"  
  
The loud yell pierced the otherwise silent environment, causing nearby birds to squawk in irritation and forest animals to sniff the air in suspicion. Inside his cottage, Heero threw down his hammer and chisel in irritation, finding himself unable to concentrate on the task at hand. Never before had he found it this difficult to concentrate on his art. Never before had he faced so much internal conflict between his heart and his head.  
  
Though reluctant to admit it, Heero knew that the reason behind his inability to focus lay with the irritating girl who constantly badgered and bugged him until at last he would agree to accompany her. Yet suddenly, she didn't seem so aggravating anymore. Suddenly, her visits were welcomed now that they had stopped.  
  
'Why hasn't she come to visit lately?' Heero wondered silently to himself. The last time he had seen Relena had been during the festival of Aphrodite when he had given her the delicately crafted glass rose that had reminded him so much of her. Had he unknowingly insulted her with his simple gift? He knew that Relena was used to the finer things of life, but somehow had thought she was beyond material artifice.  
  
"UGH!" he cried out in disgust, "All these wasted thoughts for some stupid girl! Why bother? She wasn't worth it anyways…"  
  
*Isn't she, though?*  
  
The internal voice mocked him silently, reminding him of those moments that he and Relena had shared. Shaking his head in denial, Heero picked up his hammer and chisel once again, determined to drive away the taunting voice through hard work and sweat.  
  
*My, my. Aren't WE the touchy one.*  
  
"Shut up!!" he muttered softly, before giving the chisel one hard hit with his hammer.  
  
***  
  
The minutes passed by slowly until finally Heero could do no more. The pain in his head was becoming more intense. Heero rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pounding that was getting worse with each passing moment. It had gotten so bad, in fact, that he had actually blacked out just a few moments ago, awakening to find an ugly scar that marred the once flawless stone surface.  
  
Moaning softly, he gazed blankly at the statue that he had been working on when he had first met Relena. Though the basic shape was there, it was still unfinished as he felt that there was SOMETHING missing from it. Something that should be there but was just too stubborn to come forth.  
  
Behind him, in quiet serenity, stood a marble angel poised for flight. It disturbed him, this angel that he had so recently finished carving. It disturbed him for the simple fact that it represented all he wanted but could not have. It disturbed him so greatly that there were times when the urge to smash into it was ALMOST unbearable. But as an artist who truly appreciated all the beauty that nature had to offer, Heero knew that to do so would be an act worse than death.  
  
For the angel that marked both Heero's love and hate resembled none other than a certain blue-eyed, blond-haired pest of a woman who had so recently barged into his life. Forcing him to open up, to become MORE HUMAN…things that Heero had never thought possible of himself.  
  
If not for her, he would still be leading a quiet, lonely life.  
  
If not for her, he would still be concerned only with his art.  
  
If not for her, he would still be free.  
  
***  
  
She needed air. She needed to be rid of this place, of these surroundings that so easily trapped her. Rushing out of her chair, Relena dashed out of the room as though possessed. Out the front door, across the lush, green lawn, and away from everything.  
  
Only one thought crossed her mind.  
  
Only one person filled her thoughts.  
  
Relena ran, quick as a deer in flight, knowing only that true serenity could be found within the arms of the man she had recently befriended. Her heart pounded rapidly, irregularly, and a warm rush of red-hot blood flooded her veins, flushing her creamy porcelain cheeks becomingly. And as she sprinted even faster, she could feel the wind whistling through her hair that had come unbounded from its normally rigid, upswept style.  
  
Running towards the cottage where she knew he would be working, she struggled against the hold that she now knew HE possessed. How had he managed to affect her so strongly, so quickly? As she drew nearer, expecting to hear the steady clink, clink of metal hitting stone, Relena found herself unnerved by the dead silence that greeted her.  
  
She slowed down, head tilted to catch any sound of movement. One second passed by, then two. And still, there was nothing. She took a few hesitant steps forward, unwilling to believe what her mind was already shouting at her.  
  
*You didn't REALLY think he'd stay, did you? When he was so eager to shut you out…*  
  
"SHUT UP!!" she screamed, rage bubbling forth at the hateful comments filling her head.  
  
*Aw, did poor wittle Lena expect her love to be returned from a soulless, empty shell of a person?*  
  
Relena stumbled across the grassy field. HAD she truly expected Heero to feel for her what she felt for him? No, she had never wanted to force Heero to reciprocate her feelings in turn. After all, she had always been taught, freely given, freely felt. But she HAD thought that he would at least return her friendship.  
  
She moaned softly to herself. "No, no…he isn't like that. Heero wouldn't just leave…not when everything is going wrong…not when I need him the most…"  
  
A brisk, tsking noise echoed in her ears. *Always thinking of yourself, Lena. Tell me, did you ever notice the haunted look in his eyes?*  
  
No…she hadn't. But still, she could make it up to him, right? Just let him be there for her this one time and she promised that she would do ANYTHING in her power to help him drive his inner demons away. Desperate now, Relena dashed forward and threw open the door.  
  
The sight that greeted her brought tears to her eyes.  
  
A beautifully carved marble angel, once faceless but whose delicate features now so strongly resembled her own, stood isolated in the center of the room.  
  
Its wings had been broken off, leaving the angel alone and ruined, unable to fly away from her misery.  
  
A low, keening noise escaped from beneath parted lips. It was too much to bear. Relena swayed softly, welcoming the darkness that quickly rushed up to greet her. Collapsing beneath the burden of it all, she fell, unaware of the strong arms that caught her before she could hit the floor. 


End file.
